Shelving and cabinets are well known in the art. The market place today has numerous different types of specialized shelves and/or cabinets that have been designed for specific applications. By way of example but not by way of limitation, there are various types of shelving for tools and other items. Typically, shelves provide a horizontal support structure that allows a user to superpose a desired object or items thereon. In some configurations the shelving is movable most notably in an inward-outward direction. This type of shelving is common and is typically slidably mounted in a cabinet and provides technique for accessing the upper surface of the shelf in its entirety in a more ergonomic manner.
One issue with existing shelving systems is that they are not configurable to provide a support structure of a different size. As previously mentioned herein, conventional shelving provides a single horizontal support surface. If a user desires to utilize a shelf in a more temporary manner and place objects of different sizes thereon, conventional shelving is not configurable to provide optimum and efficient use of space.
Another issue with conventional shelving is its inability to be adaptable to accommodate small areas such as but not limited to bathrooms. Many bathrooms have very limited space and optimization of storage is desired. Conventional shelving is provided for these areas but current shelving technology is not adaptable to provide more than one storage surface within a single shelf unit that can be adapted to accommodate objects of different sizes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shelving system that is a single unit wherein the shelving system is operable to provide a first support surface and a second support surface that are different in size so as to accommodate an item or items for a user.